smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel (Hero Stories)
"I'll get you, I'll get you all if that's the last thing I ever do!" Gargamel is one of the main characters that appear in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. He along with his cat Azrael and later a young apprentice named Scruple are the main antagonists of the entire story series. Background Information Unlike his cartoon show counterpart, his first encounter with the Smurfs was on the day that Hero had returned, 100 years after being separated from his fellow Smurfs. He sought to capture a Smurf in order to complete the formula for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. He succeeded in capturing a Smurf and planned on using him for the formula, but Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs attacked him in his hovel, but Gargamel succeeded in capturing them all. Just as he was about to use Papa Smurf for the formula, his hovel was engulfed in a bright light, which turned out to be the returning Hero; he was easily defeated by him and he swore he would get his revenge on them. Several months after the defeat, he realized that there was no female Smurfs, so he created a Smurfette out of blue clay in order to destroy them from within through her charms. This plan failed when Smurfette, through the love and care by Hero, wanted to become a real Smurf and Papa Smurf granted her request by using a special magic formula on her in order to change her appearance. 4 months after he created Smurfette, he kidnapped a newly-created Smurfette, named Wonder, after he found her in the forest and planned to use her to complete the task that he originally planned for Smurfette. His plan was again thwarted by Hero, who used one of Jokey's surprise boxes to distract him long enough for Hero to rescue Wonder. Over time, a young wizard named Scruple was dumped on him by the Sorcerer's School to be trained as an apprentice. This was due to him being a source of trouble for his teachers. He found out that one of Hero's main weaknesses is his wife, so he decided to create two Smurf-like creatures called Naughties and used them to kidnap Wonder, and through her get Papa Smurf's secret formula that made Smurfette a real Smurf (when in reality, he is only using her to get to Hero). When Wonder eventually gave him the formula, he trapped them, along with the other Smurfs, inside a machine and waited for Hero to arrive. When Hero did arrive, he pounced on him and used his dragon wand to extract him of his energy, but like his other plans, he was eventually thwarted by the Smurfs. Although he hates every Smurf, he despises Hero the most as he always ruins his plans to capture them. He along with his godfather Lord Balthazar created the Anti-Hero in hopes it would get rid of Hero, which it eventually fails to do. He did at one time get the better of Hero, when he created a machine that extracted his Ki powers and gave them to himself, where he then proclaimed himself as "Super Gargamel" and used his newly gained powers to try and completely wipe the Smurfs from existence, but not before getting a little payback on those who doubted his abilities as a sorcerer. This did not last long however, when Hero and five of his fellow Smurfs combined their willpower together to give Hero newly acquired powers, which was enough to bring Gargamel's reign to an end. He then vowed to get his revenge. Over the course of many years, he continuously tried many different plans and schemes to finally capture the Smurfs, with each failing every single time up until the time of his eventual death. His plans were eventually passed on to his namesake descendant, Gargamel II. Personality His personalty is based on that of his cartoon show counterpart. When he becomes "Super Gargamel", he becomes more crazy and decides to get payback on all those who ever doubted his capabilities, before proceeding to try and destroy the Smurfs once and for all. Skills He may not be the strongest of the villains, but is dangerous in his own way. He is a very competent wizard; he has many spell books and he knows how to use them right. Relationships * The Smurfs are considered his lifelong enemies. * Smurfette is his only Smurf creation whom he both despises for being a traitor and yet constantly goes after, sometimes referring to her as "his daughter" much like his film counterpart. * Sassette is another Smurf creation who mistakenly referred to Gargamel as her father when she once believed that she was also a creation of Gargamel (when in reality, it was the Smurflings who created her using Gargamel's Smurfette formula). * Vexy and Hackus are his creations which he called, Naughties, and their sole purpose was to get Wonder to give their father the spell that Papa Smurf used on Smurfette in order to make her a real Smurf (although in reality, his true plan was to extract Hero's Ki energy in order to power his magic.) * Azrael is his pet cat. * Scruple is his apprentice. * Lord Balthazar is his godfather, who he reluctantly turns to when he requires someone of lesser moral reservations to help him go after the Smurfs, though at times his methods can be rather excessive. * Gargamel II is his namesake descendant. * Miracle is considered his "granddaughter". * Garmantheus was his grandfather, who was a great and powerful wizard whom Gargamel's father followed in his footsteps, but since he wasn't as successful; he left Gargamel and his brother Gourmelin in the care of their mother. The only piece Gargamel has left of his grandfather is an ancient book hidden in a secret room located under his hovel. Alternate Identities * Super Gargamel, when he successfully managed to obtain Hero's Ki powers in order to make him an all-powerful being capable of causing chaos and destruction upon the Smurfs. Abilities Gargamel is a very competent if not masterful sorcerer and alchemist who is fully capable of creating all sorts of inventions for capturing and potentially destroying Smurfs. For inventions that are beyond his own abilities to create, he usually turns to the Great Book Of Spells for assistance, though it rarely gives him exactly what he wants, nor does what he gets ever works out in his favor. Weaknesses He is usually done in by the very inventions and spells that he uses against the Smurfs. Appearance He wears a black wizard's robe that is patched in some areas, and red shoes. Super Gargamel As Super Gargamel, his short black hair becomes gold and is slightly spiked, he also has red eyes. He gains a minor increase of muscle mass and his voice becomes more deep and threatening. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Hank Azaria, as he portrayed the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel, and voiced the character in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Single characters Category:Rough voices Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Antagonists Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:People with supernatural power Category:Bald characters